


Generic Title About One Million Retweets

by fleabittengray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, Fluff, Louis Tomlinson's Always In My Heart Tweet, Louis is Harry's home, M/M, this happened ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleabittengray/pseuds/fleabittengray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been waiting for this day since he noticed the fans were trying to make it happen and if Louis doesn't get his ass to Japan he is going to scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generic Title About One Million Retweets

**Author's Note:**

> It hit a million so I wrote a thing. Gemma's tweet has ~mysteriously~ been deleted but I'm pretty sure I have it posted on my insta if you wanna see what I'm talking about.
> 
> Twitter: fallenangel6661  
> Tumblr: slendyisbae  
> Instagram: thebeautifulpeople_x

It's happening. _It's actually happening!_ Harry had always known that the One Direction fans, more specifically the "Larry Stylinson" shippers, were devoted but he had never imagined _this._ This being that, despite all the bullshit that Modest! pulled, they still firmly believed in the "fictional" relationship between himself and his bandmate and boyfriend of four years, Louis Tomlinson. He wasn't allowed to admit it, but he knew of all the fanfictions and the fanart (some of them were really cute, okay?) and even had a few manips saved to his computer. He wasn't allowed to save them to his phone, though, because Modest! didn't want anyone hacking his phone or whatever, especially after everything that had been happening with iCloud. He wasn't even allowed to use his Mac! He had to use this slow, stupid, piece of shit laptop to look at all of the art and fics but that was okay, he didn't mind, not right now. He didn't care about _anything_ right now other than refreshing Twitter every ten seconds and squealing as he watched the number of retweets on the "always in my heart" tweet rise. Liam, who was currently sharing a hotel room with him, finally had enough of it after Harry started crying, wiping his fingers under his eyes as he continued to refresh the page, giggling like some stupid _schoolgirl_ or something.

"Harry, would you _please_ get off of your laptop for a bit? Maybe we could, I dunno, go out or something? What are you even _doing_ that has you squealing like one of our fangirls?" Liam scoffed, annoyed but also amused. He figured it had to have something to do with Louis because, well, Harry never smiled like that unless it had something to do with Louis. However, Liam didn't get any sort of coherent response because, at that moment, that younger lad let out his loudest squeal yet, wrapping his arms around himself in a hug.

"They did it, Li!" he shouted, squeezing himself tight as tears streamed down his face.

"Uh..." Liam blinkd, frowning, hesitantly getting up off of his bed and walking over to Harry's, taking a cautious peek at the laptop screen. "They did what? And why are you looking at Louis' Twitter? Last time you did this you cried..." 

He trailed off because it was obvious the younger boy wasn't listening to him at all. Instead, he was pointing at the screen, at the number of retweets, babbling about one million, but all Liam could do was stare at him and then glance back at the screen, finally taking notice of what tweet it was. And, okay. That was confusing. Because this was the very same tweet that had sent Harry into the "Great Depression" and he had refused to talk to any of them, even Louis, for a week. But now he was squealing and smiling at the screen. 

"Alright, mate, you've finally lost it. I think it's time you logged off," Liam murmured, reaching for the laptop, letting out a noise of surprise when Harry swatted at his hands.

"Liam! Look! Look at the comments! And the fans are so _happy,_ Li, I... I gotta call Louis! He probably doesn't even realize! He didn't believe me when I said the fans would do it, oh my gosh, I'm so _excited_ , Li, the fans still _believe_ in us!"

Oh. That made sense and now Liam understood. And it nearly made him want to cry himself but instead the tattooed lad chuckled and patted Harry's head, taking away his laptop while Harry reached for his phone. He took note of some of the comments on the tweet before shutting the laptop and if he did actually let a few happy tears slip out, well, Harry didn't have to know.

Harry was already dialing Louis' number as Liam left the room, muttering about going out with Niall, but Harry wasn't paying any attention. Instead, he was just bouncing on his bed, giggling, waiting for Louis to pick up. He didn't answer the first time. All he got was his voicemail. So of course that just meant he had to call again. And two more times after that. Finally, the older man answered, and Harry, once again, was squealing.

"LouisthefansdiditlookatTwitter!" he gushed in a single breath before lapsing into giggles, hugging a pillow to his chest as he laid on his side, nuzzling his face against the pillow.

"Er, what's that, Harold?" Louis' voice sounded sleepy and confused and for a moment, Harry tried to figure out what time it was in LA, but his excitement wasn't allowing him to do proper math.

"The tweet, Lou! They got it! One million! They did! Go look!"

There was a moment of silence, and a few muttered curses after a sound that sounded very much like Louis falling out of bed, before Harry heard his boyfriend's voice again, clearer this time, and just as excited as his own.

"Holy shit! They did it! They really did it!" And then there was more silence, and something that sounded like Louis gasping in surprise, and Harry blinked, pressing the phone closer to his face.

"Louis? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, fearing the worse. Had Modest! deleted the tweet? Did they have Eleanor suddenly come back on Twitter and say something? "Louis?"

There was muffled sniffling coming from Louis and then breathless giggling as he said, "Harry, go check Gemma's Twitter."

Still feeling as if something was wrong, Harry put Louis on speaker phone and opened Twitter, clicking to his sister's page. He didn't understand why until he clicked the picture she had just retweeted. His cheeks flushed and he giggled, biting his lip. "Management isn't going to like that."

He could hear Louis' laughter on the other end of the phone, filling up the room now that it was on speaker, and Harry's instantly filled with a sense of homesickness, except it's not a house he's homesick for. It's Louis because Louis is his home and has been ever since they met on the X Factor. And now his eyes are filled with sad tears instead of happy tears and he grows quiet, hugging the pillow tighter, hoping that Louis won't notice but of course he does because it's Louis, his soulmate, his boyfriend, his _home._

"Just a little while longer, babe," he hears Louis say and in response Harry whines, pouting even though he knows Louis can't see him, but Louis chuckles anyway. "Go have fun with the lads. Zayn and I will be there as soon as we can, alright? I love you, Harold."

Harry finally smiles again. "I love you, too, Lewis."

They hang up and Harry and positive that if his boyfriend doesn't get his arse to Japan he is going to scream.


End file.
